His Bookmark
by Kitani
Summary: Thrusting the whole book in front of her face, Gajeel let her absorb the front cover as he gave her a feral grin over the top of the crooked spine. GajxLevy. Oneshot.


The sequel of sorts to Her Bookmark. They are both stand alone so you don't have to read both before the other. Enjoy and please review! Pure fluff, sorry! Hope that wasn't too out of character for these two. I think you can get how he remembers what page he's on…

* * *

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, but she liked it way too much to look away. Sitting in a dark corner on the second floor of Fairy Tail with only a window for light sat Gajeel Redfox. His legs were bent from having been sitting on the hardwood paneling with his mighty arms propped across his knee caps to hold the little four hundred page paperback comfortably. His eyes were staring an intense laser of concentration down at the pages in front of him as he leafed over half way through the novel due to the enchanted lenses he wore. The seriousness of his face as he read so strongly was both sexy, adorable and cute all at the same time! Still it was ultimately too cute. Way too cute. The insane urge to squeal in giddy happiness was almost painful to give in to but she fought against it rather valiantly. If he heard her make those sounds as a response to his current situation, he would most likely 'Shoobi Doo Bop' her butt into next month as a punishment.

Despite her efforts, a giggle leaked its way through her hands that were clutched over her mouth and his dark haired head jerked up. This time she did squeal when his normally glaring, red eyes widened in shock from behind the green colored, Gale Force Reading Glasses that slid down his narrow nose. His cheeks heated with embarrassment at having been caught off guard.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, glancing quickly at the page he was on before shutting the book and throwing it over his shoulder until it made a small thump in the corner behind him.

Taping a finger to her temple with a trembling smile, Levy choked back another giggle, "Your glasses are still on."

He growled and ripped the glasses off his face, looking away from her. How she wanted him to keep them on but Gale Force weren't enchanted to wear daily unless staring at worded pages for a great length of time. People could get some serious headaches and vision issues from the glasses if left on for too long.

"Pantherlilly said you were up here when Mirajane was passing out snacks. Since you weren't in sight but he was still here, I figured you must have been in the building somewhere."

"How smart of you, squirt," he grumbled back, still not looking at her.

"What were you reading?"

"A book," he answered gruffly. His whole body language screamed that he was not wanting to talk.

"I'm not going to stop bugging you until you tell me," Levy said as she scooted closer. He turned to face her this time and his red eyes narrowed. Not good.

"Think you could make me answer your questions? Huh?"

True, she didn't have the will or the physical strength to make him obey her, but there were other methods. Thinking back to a certain romance novel she finished a week ago, Levy leaned forward and slowly licked her bottom lip. It was bold, even for her, but she had try and make him talk. His red eyes darkened from the movement at her mouth and Levy knew she had him.

"You-"he started only to grit his teeth together when he felt her fingers drift along his exposed abdomen. Considering he had dragon like senses and certain mannerisms of one, it was only right that his belly be a sensitive part of his body.

"Gajeel," she whispered, clutching tightly at his muscled forearms as he leaned closer to her face. He paused for just a second and then smirked against her lips.

"Isabelle," he replied just as softly only to chuckle when he felt her entire body stiffen.

He cut off her furious intake of breath to scream at him by pinching her lips together with his thumb and forefinger while he reached behind his back. Once he pulled his hand away, Levy was huffing from lack of air but full of anger.

"Who is Isabelle?" she demanded in a hiss.

Thrusting the whole book in front of her face, Gajeel let her absorb the front cover as he gave her a feral grin over the top of the crooked spine. Her dark brown eyes grew until he was certain the lids were going to be stuck that way.

"That's the book I-"

"You were reading a week ago." He couldn't stop smirking. This was just too good.

Levy stared at him for a couple minutes longer and then slumped in defeat.

"You jerk. I like that one."

"True, but this one is full of trash. Its stupid to read about a naive, busty blond in a fancy dress who is horny and confused most of the time. I instantly think of the bunny chick that it disturbs me on a whole other level."

"Gajeel," she protested as he rested his forehead against hers after recovering from his shudder of aversion, "the novel-"

"Hold on, I'm wanna try page seventy."

Her intense blush was all she managed before he kissed her furiously.

* * *

End.


End file.
